Many in the field of engine development have investigated the use of multiple injections to fuel engines. Often fuel is introduced at different points in time throughout the engine cycle.
In direct-injection engine calibration, a given operating speed and load requires a certain amount of fuel to be injected. Most often the fuel is injected as a spray in a single injection event. The penetration of the spray into the engine's combustion chamber is known to be an important parameter. If the spray penetrates too far into the chamber and wets the chamber surfaces, high hydrocarbon (HC) emissions and lower fuel economy may result.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and method that provides for spray penetration control.